1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for ensuring forward progress of token-required cache operations in a shared cache.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems include a plurality of resources that operate to carry out many functions. One resource contained in modern computing systems is computer memory. Computer memory can come in many forms such as disk storage, memory modules, and processor level memory in the form of cache. Caches are often broken up into multiple levels, such an L1 cache, L2 cache, and so on. Operations that make use of such cache will, at times, need to be executed one operation at a time to avoid misuse of the cache.